Conventionally, an automated structure or warehouse which serves as a stacker for storing pallets carrying materials or products, is known. The automated warehouse is disposed apart a certain distance from a processing machine which may be, for example, a laser processing machine. Accordingly, when the material is taken out of the automated warehouse to be processed into products by the processing machine, the material is transferred from the automated warehouse to the processing machine through a loading device. In addition, the products processed by the processing machine are transferred therefrom to the automated warehouse through a unloading device, at present.
By the way, as is mentioned above, the loading and unloading devices are demanded and arranged to be used in the prior art, for transferring the materials and products between the stacker and the processing machine, and therefore it causes a problem that relative the is required both for moving the materials from the stacker to the processing machine and for discharging the products from the processing machine to the stacker.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved transfer device for transferring materials and products with respect to a processing machine adjacent to which a stacker is disposed, wherein pallets for carrying the materials or products are automatically passed to and discharged from the stacker as well as processing machine for relatively short time and as a result working efficiency or productivity of the processing machine is increased.